Sequel to Chance: Tear Treatment
by Haruhi-Sakura13
Summary: Her tears would not stop flowing, and those long awaited touches were cold. She was alone. More pain, more broken hearts, and more tears...but the love between Sasuke and Sakura was pure... and no one could end that. IMPORTANT: READ CHANCE BEFORE THIS.


**So, despite the fact that I didn't really get any votes **

**if I should write a sequel or not on the poll. I decided to write this.**

**So here it is! Hope you like it. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: If you have not read Chance yet, please read it before this.**

**OK! So I'm hoping for lots of reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Time stood still. There was no time, as she laid in the sandy dunes of Suna. The tiny pieces of rock scratched at her skin in ways that must have been un-comfortable. It seemed though, that Sakura didn't mind because it seemed her mind was at that moment very far away.

Sasuke's pale body lay against hers in some ways ceasing the pain, and in others causing it. His cold touch had somehow always forced back tears and released all inner pain from her body; and even though this long awaited romantic touch _could _have lived up to all of her dreams, in this situation it could _not_.

For one she could not hear his heart. The beautiful rhythmic pumping she's grown so attuned to listening to was not there. She was anticipating that he would open his eyes and give her the all too famous 'nothing could keep me down' smirk. Every passing second her heart was at it's climax of anticipation as she waited for him to dazzle her with his large onyx eyes.

And each passing second she became more and more aware that it wouldn't happen.

Her beautiful crystal tears cascaded down her face and onto him. Her salty tears stained his shirt and clung to his body. Never once did she close her eyes, and never once did she think of leaving. He was her heart. Breathing or not, angry or not, smirking or not, he was _hers_.

Time stood still as the sun bore into her front, and the sun that once reflected of her eyes remained dull. With hesitant she fingers she traced his jaw with ut-most precision and twirled his delicate hair in her shaking fingers. She whispered him name again and again in his ear. The type of gesture that would have caused beautiful shivers to run up his spine, the type of gesture that now caused nothing.

As the horrible aching pain pulsed through her, she gave into sleep and closed her eyes. Before finally falling into a nightmare filled slumber she pulled him tightly against herself in one desperate attempt to keep them together.

* * *

"Sakura. Sakura! Are you awake?" Tsunade's soft voice echoed quietly around her office. Her hand hesitantly wiped another tear from Sakura's porcelain face. The tears had been continuous, it seemed there was no ceasing that kind of pain.

The hollow eyes Tsunade looked into frightened her, but she realized Sakura wasn't alone in the empty eyes. Tsunade like Sakura was hollow with loss, it seemed like only yesterday Tsunade had lost Dan but it _was _only yesterday that Sakura had lost Sasuke.

Sakura's dry lips parted and closed tasting as if almost tasting the air-conditioning. Tsunade watched frightful as new knowledge flooded through Sakura's large emerald eyes, "W-where...is...he...?" She whispered.

Sakura's voice once bright and full of energy, was now so dull and quiet it almost seemed that it didn't belong to her. It reminded her so drastically from when Sasuke had left for Sound.

There was a difference though:

Then her voice had been filled with a sort of longed for determination.

Now her voice still quiet as it had been then but it was almost depressingly hopeless.

Kakashi also stood in the back of the room as well as Baki from Suna. Sakura watched in silent curiosity as Kakashi cursed and screamed at Baki with such intense anger that it seemed almost impossible to contain in such a small room.

Kakashi brow was furrowed and his mouth in a large grimace. Baki seemed to be constantly taking a step back and his hands held up in defense as he argued back much more quietly.

Sound then flooded Sakura's ears like water after she finally released her desperate attempt to keep herself blocked from all else.

"Why would you only bring her back!?" Kakashi screamed furiously.

"I thought you would want her back right away! He was DEAD! Do you hear me? DEAD!" Baki screamed back none too quietly now.

"Don't ever say that!" Kakashi warned and the veins in his arms began to pop.

"He is DEAD! GONE! NEVER COMING BACK!" Baki challenged with more intensity.

"BASTARD!" Kakashi screamed his eyes wild. He launched himself at Baki with his hands opened widely in an attempt of wring his neck. In another swift moment the door burst open leaving a crack in the wall and Naruto trudged in with horribly red eyes.

He grabbed Kakashi's arm as he walked in, pulling him back none too gently. Naruto remained silent as Kakashi screamed profanities in everyone's direction. Naruto remained quiet building it up.

During the climax of the noise Naruto let it out. That painful, antagonized scream could have been heard through miles and the tears could have flooded rivers though Sakura's still kept running.

Tsunade tried to pry pieces of what had happened out of Sakura's broken figure as the rest of Team Seven lost themselves in a violent racket of in-comprehensible and painful noise. Screams, curses and sobs flew in every direction and stopped abruptly almost as quickly as they had started when the door was opened again.

Kazekage Gaara stormed through the room to Sakura's side as veins pulsed through his eyes.

Gaara was very close to Sakura and was almost always able to stop the buckets of tears she produced, but now it was hardly likely that anyone could have halted such large amounts of pouring painful crystal tears.

His long Kazekage robes billowed around him as he seated himself next to her, "Sakura. I don't know how to say this. After Baki left with you I went out looking. I found Sasuke."

Every breath in the room had stopped for that moment and every heart had most likely skipped four steps.

"He's alive Sakura. And he's right here." Gaara pronounced with a smile as the in-comprehensibly beautiful Sasuke Uchiha walked the door wearing the all too famous 'nothing could keep me down' smirk.

"H-how...? How...Sasuke-kun...h-how?" Sakura gasped out as she saw the outlines and stains of his wound.

Tsunade sat at her desk restoring her breathing back to normal, or at least attempting, "Yes, Uchiha I think we'd all like to know. Take a seat please."

With a painful grimace he limped over to a soft cushioned chair in front of her desk, he took a shaky shallow breath before launching the tale, "The poison that was dipped on that Kunai had slowed and quieted down my heart to an almost dead-like state. Even when everyone thought I was dead I continued to live on. At the edge of my breathing."

Everyone watched at his face was contorted into a mask of something between un imaginable pain and un imaginable happiness as he stared at Sakura's beautiful but tear stained face.

He took another shaky breath continuing his story, "Sakura had layed beside me for so long and her tears had poured into my wound. Only after Sakura had left and I thought I was really about to die did I realize I was far from it. Her tears had somehow stopped the poison flow and stopped the blood loss."

Tsunade's painted lips opened gasping deeply, "B-but that's impossible! It's completely irrational! But...it _must _be true..."

Sasuke's lips twitched into an almost smile as he watched Sakura's large stunned eyes flicker from pain, to shock, to amazement, to love, to so many other deep emotions he couldn't place.

"Even though I knew that I wasn't dying I couldn't move for a while. When I finally could move I set out tracking Itachi's trail. I found him sleeping and with the poison kunai that stabbed me, I stabbed him. But he didn't have any of Sakura's tears to save him from his most definite death." He said quietly.

The knew knowledge sunk into everyone like a ship to the ocean. Small gasps rounded on everyone resting on Tsunade.

"So, Itachi is..._gone_?" Tsunade whispered the word gone as if it the possible prospect of the was impossible. Everyone thought it was, but here, now, the knew that he was gone. And Sasuke had killed him.

Through the silence Sakura began to sob harder than before, her tears pouring so quickly down her tired face. Sasuke's eyes became pained as he rushed to her side with such speed he had knocked every one else aside. He clutched both sides of her face holding on in desperation, "Sakura! Sakura please tell me what's wrong! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He screamed shockingly worried.

She grabbed his shoulders gruffly pulling himself to her and he accepted with ease, "Your alive! Your alive! Sasuke-kun I love you so much!" She chanted through sobs. Relief flooded through Sasuke, she wasn't hurt, she was _happy_.

Happy was a large under-statment in a situation such as this. But to be honest there were not words that could have been placed on a emotion as such. No emotion in human capability had ever even come close to being something like that. The relief, the passion, the love, they were in that emotion, but the word that described it all was non-existent.

One by one they all left the room leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone with each other.

Her tears had stopped flowing as that long awaited magical touch they had both waited for was finally felt. His lips locked onto hers in desperation, and hers molded onto his in the same way.

Her hands flew up his chest and around his neck trying to explore the delicate feel of his skin, and the delicate lines of his muscles while his hands massaged themselves through her hair exploring the faint flow and curl to it.

Being gentle was far from his mind as he pushed himself to her in long awaited happiness for these kisses. Both Sasuke and Sakura had waited so long for the feel of each others skin beneath their finger tips and the feel of their hearts being rushed each others gestures.

Each twitch of his fingers caused a new magical reaction as he clutched her face to his. She gasped for air before glueing herself to him again locking her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips across his collar bone hunting along until resting at his lips again finding how the pain she had forever felt seized as he held her. And the pain he had forever felt was melted away by each burning touch.

No one would take them away from eachother ever again.

No one would ever try to make them separate.

No one would ever again doubt the secret passion flying through their eyes at hidden moments.

And everyone would know that this was the love that had been kept hidden for years on end.

Sasuke and Sakura. Together. The love the had been. The love that was. The love that forever would be.

Their entire lives they had felt the currents of such obvious love, and their entire lives it had been pushed aside until now.

Love is defined as 'a strong positive emotion of regard or affection' but even such a definition was paled in comparison next to Sasuke and Sakura.

**IT'S A HAPPY ENDING!**

**every one loves a happy ending, and Sasuke and Sakura sure deserve it.**

**So, I hope everyone liked it!**

**I hope to see lots of reviews! Remember to review on Chance too!**

**Thank you Hope you like it!  
And have a nice day!**


End file.
